


Detroit May Cry

by SterneLeuchte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, I will tag more, M/M, Maybe OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterneLeuchte/pseuds/SterneLeuchte
Summary: How the Sparda family gets involved with android revolutionWill be a long one ^q^[Also anyone wants to read this in traditional Chinese? I want to translate it after completing a few more chapters but I’m not sure if there will be readers:p]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. The Sparda family in Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> This idea first came out when I went to my friend’s house to play DBH, I am a DMC fan and when I saw Hank’s back while Connor searching for him at the bar, my first thought was: hell he looked like Dante in DMC5. And later I found out I’m not the only one who thought so and that’s why here I am
> 
> Please left comments to tell me what you think ^q^

The sparda family didn’t feel anything strange at first when Vergil cut the dimension with Yamato after they had a typical sparda style entertainment— slay some devils for fun. But soon Nero had discovered something strange, “I don't remember seeing these places in anywhere I known.” He murmured curiously. “And why some people has got a blue circle on their right forehead?” Dante added, “Are they devils? .” “No, no calm down Dante, you are now already a grown up man.” Nero pulled Dante’s hand away from his sword and sighed. Dante turned back reluctantly and said to Vergil “You sure this is the right place brother?"

Oddly enough, Vergil also looked confused, he then frowned and answered :"This is curious... I have never seen things like this before.""Anyway, it's better to find out where we are first."Dante stepped forward and called to a man with a blue ring on his right forehead."hey d'you know where this place is ?"  
The man turned and answered "This is the city Detroit."  
"And what is the blue ring for? "  
"We are androids, the purpose of our existence is to support people, the LED ring is a way to presents the stability of the software."  
No wonder why there's the poster sign "GET YOURS TODAY" everywhere, Dante thought.  
"Then were there any devils recently?" Dante asked, hopeful to hear something about the Qliphoth, after all, it all seems too peaceful here.  
"There are no information about the existence of devil, it was proven to be an imaginary creature. "  
"Then what about the legend of Sparda? You must've heard of that."  
"Do you mean the Sparta in ancient Greece?"  
Dante turned back:"It seems that our father and us has never existed here, like a totally different universe."

"Wait, a different universe? I remember reading something like this about the yamato in Fortuna, back I was still in the Order of the Sword." Nero interrupted, "It was said that if there was a rift in space the moment you cut the dimension, you might end up in another universe."  
"Great now we know why this happens, so how'd we go back?"  
"Basically, you wait until the rift appears again." Nero continued, "That's what I remembered, I have no idea how to know when the rift opens again."  
Right, so we are stuck in here without money. Dante said in his mind. Typically."We need money to live in this goddamn world have you forgot that? " He turned to Nero,"Hey kid, you got any money?"  
"Why would I take any cash with me when our purpose is only to slay some devils." Nero rolled his eyes.  
"I used to rob them. " Suddenly Vergil said so. "What other way do you think V was able pay him ? " He pointed Dante.  
Perfect, now not only my father was a former king of the underworld, even his humanity was a robber.  
Nero needs a break.  
"...I'd rather find a job." Dante said finally. "But let's do it your way before I got one."

But soon they found out that they don't need to rob, Vergil was fast enough to grab their purses without noticed.  
"See kid, your father is always this fast." Dante smirked.  
"You say that again and I will rip your tongue off, prepare to die then." Vergil warned, "Are these enough? I have no idea about the currency of human." He showed the purses to Nero -- all full of money.  
"Wow brother that's definitely enough." Dante let out a dramatic shout. "C'mon let's find somewhere to buy pizza and strawberry sundae first."  
But Dante stopped and stared at a bar while passing it.  
"…What's wrong now? " Asked Vergil.  
"Nothing, it's just the last time I stepped into a bar was the time I was called as Tony Redgrave. And your head was covered with bondage."  
But not long you became Nelo Angelo. Dante kept this in mind.  
Vergil sighed:"So you want to grab a drink? Fine, just be quick."

Dante pushed the door with the sign “humans only” and entered. Vergil and Nero, on the other hand, stayed outside of it  
“I’m not really interested in this kind of things, we’ll be waiting outside.” Nero shrugged as they watched Dante vanished inside the room


	2. Visions of Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no betaed …  
> Sorry it took so long, school work are really busy these days …

Lt. Hank Anderson cursed in a low voice when he saw the case files that was uploaded to his computer. "Am I the only police in this fucking city ? More than ten people reported their wallet disappeared after a wind ? They should find a frikin' novelist instead of a cop. " His head was still hurting due to the hangover last night. "Gee I need some Aspirin . " Standing up, he vaguely heard someone yelling at him about " An android partner " . I ain't caring about any androids, he thought.

As Hank had no intention to deal with the strange cases, he headed straightly to the bar when it's time off work, before entering the bar, he noticed two man with white hair standing uncomfortably together. Some strange farther-and-son moment? He rolled his eyes and pushed the door.

As he came to his usual place, he surprisingly found out that it was occupied -- a dark red coat lying on the seat with a glass of liquor on the table. Feeling a little bit annoyed, he sat next to it and yelled to the bartender "As usual."  
Putting down the glass he was polishing, the bartender said in a questioning tone "Hank? didn't you just gone to the toilet?"  
A copycat ? Why would a normal police officer got any copycat ? As Hank turned around to glance behind, a man just walked out of the inner room caught his attention.  
"Seriously ? Why every single place I've been got to have some trouble with toilet? I say-- " the man failed to continue at the moment he saw Hank, they both frowned their eyebrow and stood there in silence for a while-- from the colour and the style of their hair ,the age, to the beard they have, look exactly the same.  
"Who are you? "Hank stood up and broke the silence. He seemed a bit more confusing than the other man, who was totally in shock.  
"Is that you Vergil? you made a haircut to look like me-- wait it can't be , it's not possible to grow a beard this fast, so a fake one? I didn't see when you developed a kink of a wig , or maybe this is me in this universe? then damn look at that little belly ,I can't be in a shape like that-- so who are you?" The man thrown the same question to Hank after rambling a monologue Hank can't fully understand.  
Hank refused to answered at first, but later he reckon that there can’t be a big trouble chatting in a bar. He went back to the seat ,“Hank. You are?”  
“Tony, Tony Redgrave.”(*one of Dante’s alias)The man picked up the coat on the seat and sat down.  
Hank had no impression of any relative called Redgrave “I have never seen you around before.”  
“Oh that’s reasonable, I am really new here. Actually, we never meant to be here, more like... an accident .” The man slipped his glass and answered.  
“We?” Hank questioned.  
“Me and my twin brother, also his son.”  
A son. Hank’s heart pricked, “He must be about 20.”  
“Of course. Really energetic.”Dante remembered the history that Nero beat both Vergil and him before.  
Hank thought about his lost child, would his son be like this if he’s still alive?  
“You’re lucky.”Hank sighed finally.  
“Lucky? That’s not the word I will describe my life.” To his surprise, the man let out a bitter laugh. “I’ve seen to much, lost too much. Some have left me, some got left behind, and some, I’ve lost them.”  
Hank suddenly felt something similar on this man. “Lemme buy you a drink.”

While they were talking, Hank felt that someone tapped his shoulder  
“Lieutenant Anderson? My name is Conor, and I’m an android sent by Cyberlife to assist you,I’ve tried four bars and luckily to find you on the fifth—” the android seemed to be confused  
「Scanning 」  
(!IDENTITY NOT FOUND!  
Gender:male  
Birth date:not found  
Occupation :not found)  
“What are you doing you android, I’m Hank.”Hank said in a disliking tone.  
「focus on work 」  
“Yes, I’ll buy you a drink so that we could start work.”the android continued.  
“Fine,” Hank smiled a bit,” Make it two.”  
Before going, Hank wrote something on a piece of paper “My phone number, call me if you need.”he gave it to Dante, “you said you are new here.”  
Dante took the note and smiled, “Thanks.”

Finishing drinking, Dante came out of the bar and saw both Vergil and Nero seemed tired  
“What? You two can’t stand for a long time?”Dante joked.  
“Shut up, old man.”Nero rolled his eyes.  
“We saw some Qliphoth roots. And slays them ” Vergil looked serious, “they said there were no demons here before, but there are now.”  
“We have works now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to beta read my next chapter pls let me know!  
> You can contact me by email: yishanh130@outlook.com  
> Or find more ways to contact at my profile ^q^


End file.
